


i'm on a leash called you

by solivagnant



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, co-manager wonwoo, happy ending I promise, mild angst bc pining, rocker seokmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solivagnant/pseuds/solivagnant
Summary: Wonwoo thinks.He thinks that he’s always been half in love with Seokmin.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Seokmin | DK, little boochan as a treat, side gyuhan - Relationship, squint and you'll see solhoon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Seventeen Rare Pair Fest: 2 Rare 2 Pair





	1. revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SVTRarePairFest2](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SVTRarePairFest2) collection. 



> Prompt: 
> 
> rocker seokmin and his manager wonwoo
> 
> \-----
> 
> i wrote 2k in a frenzy after claiming the prompt and then spent a very long time away from it because of a clusterfuck of stress from work, the pandemic, and the chaotic state of the us election/political climate so i hope this first chapter isn't too choppy. i'm nearly done with the story but not nearly as satisfied with it all so it'll be in the editing stages until i feel like it's perfect but i hope you (lovely prompter) and readers enjoy this story!!

He grimaces as the bitter taste of beer wastes down the chicken he had shoved into his mouth. He had run across campus in a frenzy because his International Literature class had run overtime due to the analog clock running out of battery and his professor, in the middle of a rather passionate analysis about _A Hundred Years of Solitude,_ failed to realize that lecture had ended nearly half an hour ago. 

Eyes narrowing, he glared at Mingyu because he was absolutely sure he gave him this warm beer on purpose. 

Mingyu smiles back easily, pearly white teeth flashing in a taunting grin, “You’re so lucky they signed up last, you nearly missed the entire lineup for tonight.” 

Wonwoo scoffs at this, “Yeah, I’m so gutted I missed the three acts of legendary comedian stand-ups, I’m sure they had the place laughing so hard their sides were splitting.” 

Minghao giggles into his sangria as Junhui nods solemnly, “Yeah man, I was literally on the floor at the fifth ‘yo mama’ joke.” 

A sharp, high pitched screech startled the pub and it ended as fast as it started, turning in his seat he saw Seungcheol smiling apologetically next to Jihoon who had his hands in his face. 

In Seunghcheol’s hands were the cords for the sound system and Wonwoo watches as Jeonghan’s busy hands fiddle with his bass and Joshua tentatively steps in to help Seungcheol figure out what to plug into wear. 

“Hyung,” Mingyu’s voice catches his attention, jerking his eyes away from the amusing sight of Joshua and Jihoon exasperatedly batting Seungcheol away from the stereo, he turned quickly to him. 

“How was that date you had the other night? With Minjun?” Mingyu asks, he takes a sip from Minghao’s glass. 

“Minhyuk,” Wonwoo corrected, “And it was nice, we’re planning on meeting for a second date next week.” 

Mingyu hums, expression neutral. His eyes flicker to the side of the pub towards the door where the rest of their friends are preparing for the performance. 

“Have you seen Seokmin yet?” 

Furrowing his eyebrows, “No I’ve literally been in classes since noon today. This is probably the first time today I’ve seen anyone other than the people from my lectures.” 

Mingyu and Minghao grin devilishly, lips curled and eyes conspiring.

“Good,” Minghao chimes, “then the surprise will only be that much more fun.” 

Confused, and slightly concerned, he cocks an eyebrow and peers at Junhui for an explanation. The man just shrugs, but the smirk on his lips says otherwise.

“Okay,” he responds back uncertainly, “I’m gonna go get an actual cold beer since _someone_ decided to give me one that’s been sitting out for an hour.” Mingyu holds his hands up innocently. 

“Get back quickly! I think they’re starting soon!” Junhui shouts as Wonwoo walks briskly to the bar. 

Tapping on the wooden counter, he hums under his breath while waiting for his beer. 

“Hello everyone!” Wonwoo’s lips curl up unconsciously in a smile, Seokmin’s clear voice rang delightedly throughout the pub, “We may be the last act of the night, but I hope you’re not winding down already! The night is still young and we’ve got a few songs to get you all pumped for the weekend.” 

Smiling thankfully at the bartender, he firmly held onto his beer and turned to face the makeshift stage. 

He froze. 

Seokmin looked good. 

Like really good. 

His loose red button-up shirt was slightly tucked into a pair of tight leather jeans that hugged this thighs, and judging from Minghao’s preening smile, he was responsible for the bit of burgundy eyeshadow smudged on Seokmin’s eyelids granting him a smoldering gaze. 

He was still Seokmin though. The Seokmin that Wonwoo teased and fussed over because he liked how cute Seokmin looked when he sulked. 

Seokmin may be looking like sex on legs right now but the smile on his face was still Seokmin, bright and warm like a spring day. 

His eyes briefly meet Wonwoo’s and his smile grows wider, Wonwoo raises a hand slightly in a wave and gives him a thumbs up. 

“This’ll be our very first gig but don’t let that fool you, we’ve got some good music for you tonight. Stick around a little longer, alright?” Seokmin gets cheers back from the crowd, an encouraging sound of college students and TAs ready for some fun and excitement after a hellish month. 

Wonwoo watches fondly as Seokmin croons the first note of their opening song and cheers the loudest when he finishes. 

* * *

It’s complicated. It’s been three years since he’s known Seokmin and yet - he dismisses the thought and turns another page of his book.

The feel of his stare burns, the kind of aching burn that hurts in a good way like when you down a shot of soju. The slow warmth that erupts in your chest and travels throughout your body and makes you a little more daring, a little more reckless. 

Did it always feel like this? To have Seokmin stare at him as if he was holding him tenderly. It felt overwhelming and suffocating but at the same time, it was never enough. This contradictory feeling of wanting Seokmin to stop looking but also to never pull his eyes away and to finally just **do** something. Something, anything, to quench this aching heat, this burning that forever festered on his skin when Seokmin’s gaze landed on him. 

The want is so strong sometimes he let himself think of what it felt like to be wrapped in his arms. To feel the heat of Seokmin’s skin against his, to feel the intensity of his stare directly, and to satisfy the greed for Seokmin’s attention that Wonwoo fights so hard to ignore. 

Wonwoo continues to turn the page of the book that he hasn’t been reading and pretends like he doesn’t feel it; the staring. 

The car is quiet save for the low strumming from Jeonghan’s bass as he fiddles with the strings in restlessness; the buzz of adrenaline after performing always hit Jeonghan the hardest. Jihoon, Joshua, and Seungkwan were crouched over looking at something on Jihoon’s phone. The band and Wonwoo were scattered out on the curb and in the large extended trunk of Seungcheol’s hatchback on a humid summer night soaking in the air as they came down the high.

The tense grip he has on the book causes the pages to flare out but he can’t bring himself to care because even in the cool night air the burning gaze still remains. Feigning indifference, he turns another page. 

He hears the snappy click of Jeonghan’s guitar case, he turns to see the man tucking the bass into the space next to him in the trunk. The rest of the band were slowly standing up from the sidewalk, making their way into the car, jokingly bickering over seat arrangements.

Seungcheol must have finished speaking with the manager of _Venus_. Last he saw the man was overseeing some of the venue staff organize the drums and sound set up into their rented SUV. Wonwoo quickly shuffles out of the trunk, shuts the hatchback with a loud thud, and retrieves the key to the car from his back pocket. The back of his neck prickles as he walks away from the band with a rushed wave to find Seungcheol.

“Are you joining us for dinner, hyung?” 

Seokmin rolled down the window halfway, his arms leaning against the glass and his head peeking out slightly from inside the car, “It was our biggest gig tonight, isn’t that cause for celebration?” He smiles widely, charming and docile, it was hard to believe this was the same person who had spent half the set time making eyes at him like he was getting paid for it. 

In a way Seokmin was getting paid for it, part of performing was riling up the crowd, and what better way than for the lead singer of _Purple Rose_ to grind against the mic stand with hazy, dark eyes and a lazy smile. Wonwoo prided himself in seeming disinterested and unaffected by Seokmin’s sudden eager sex appeal but in the dim lights of the club, he allowed himself this. He allowed himself to stare back unabashedly, watch as Seokmin unfolded, and let himself sink into his skin and just _be._

“I’ll meet you guys there.” He gestures vaguely towards the direction the SUV is parked, “Can’t just leave our equipment out here, gotta make sure you keep making me money.” Seokmin throws his head back in laughter, the corners of his eyes squinting slightly. They both knew Wonwoo didn’t need the money, he was working as an accountant for some hoity-toity tech company. Wonwoo’s eyes trail along the delicate line of Seokmin’s collarbone and quickly looks away. 

He takes a step back and turns his body slightly to make his way to the SUV, “The same place as usual?” 

“No other place worth going.” Seokmin beams back. 

The “usual” is a diner owned by Mingyu’s parents. It had been their place since the beginning of the band two years ago. What had started as a little get together for open mic night at the university’s pub became a regular Friday night thing blown into requests from local pubs down the street. 

Wonwoo laughs into his cola when Soonyoung reenacts the ladies swooning to Joshua’s sexy body rolls while he retells the dramatic events that led to his beer-soaked jeans. Looking around the table he can’t help but feel a little sentimental. It seems as more time passes the more crowded the venues get and in a blink of an eye, Seungcheol and Wonwoo are negotiating larger, more exclusive venues to host the band. Seokmin had cried the night when Wonwoo told them they were confirmed to have been booked for _Venus._

As if sensing where his thoughts were, he feels a nudge against his foot. Looking up he meets Seokmin’s eyes across from him. Gleaming with content and glowing with post-concert energy, Seokmin slides his leg closer, leaning his shin against his. If it had been Soonyoung or Jihoon, Wonwoo would kick and laugh when they jerk and hiss in pain, but Wonwoo doesn’t move away, rather he welcomes the warm weight and he faces away quickly when the grin on Seokmin’s lips grows wider at the sight of the flush on his cheeks. 

He lets Seokmin get away with a lot of things. 

_\-------_

_One week ago._

“Just go out with us, I doubt your little squad of pubg nerds will miss you for one night. I only ever see you at shows, can’t we just have a nice little get-together for funsies?” Jeonghan drawls from Wonwoo’s couch. 

Seungcheol and Wonwoo look up indignantly from their desktops. Before Wonwoo can even open his mouth, Jeonghan interjects. 

“Ever since you and Minhyuk broke up you’ve been cooped up in your apartment. I let your grandpa clothes slide but it’s been six months, you need to catch a dick. You’re twenty-five years old, not sixty-four.” Jeonghan deadpans, eyes not leaving his cell phone as his fingers tapped nonstop on the screen. 

Tugging on the sleeves of his beige cardigan slightly offended, Wonwoo shoots back, “It was a mutual break up. It’s not like I’m moping. You know I don’t like going out a lot.” 

Rolling his eyes, Jeonghan sat up from the couch, his long hair swaying from the movement, “Yeah, you’re single and definitely not heartbroken, so what’s stopping you from pursuing someone else? Minhyuk moved on just fine.” He flashes his phone to show a photo of Minhyuk and Baekho in front of some hot pot place. 

“Maybe I just don’t feel like jumping into another relationship yet.” Wonwoo feels himself slinking into his chair a little. 

“Or maybe you’re so used to having been with one person for so long, you’re scared of jumping back into the dating pool.” Jeonghan points at Holmes, his short-haired munchkin cat, “And while I encourage human and pet bonding, I literally walked in on you having a full-blown conversation with your cat about who ate the last triangle kimbap. You’re lonely, this is getting sad.” 

Seungcheol gave Wonwoo a withering look and shrugged reluctantly, “I hate to say it but Jeonghan’s right. Also, I think you might be developing a gaming addiction.”

Disgruntled, Wonwoo points back at Seungcheol, “Hey! You said you liked game nights.” 

Seungcheol’s eyes round in pity, “Not when game night is every night.” 

Jeonghan stands up from the couch triumphantly, “That settles it, you’re coming out with us tonight. Let’s get you dressed in something that isn’t a turtleneck or a sweater vest,” he looks Wonwoo up and down briefly, “and definitely not a cardigan. Honey, you look smart but I can’t help but think of my grandpa when I see that pattern.” 

Looking down at his outfit, he mumbles, “Minhyuk always thought I looked cute.” 

Scoffing, Jeonghan pushes Wonwoo into his room and opens his tiny closet, “There’s a lot of things someone can look over if the dick is good enough.” 

Wonwoo furrows his eyebrows as Jeonghan raids his closet. Sensing his discomfort, Jeonghan turns to look at him, face softening and places his hands on Wonwoo’s shoulders. “Look, it’s not anything too crazy. It’s just a dinner and some drinks with boys, it’s not like I’m setting you up on a blind date. I just think you need a night out from your apartment.” 

Wonwoo nods, “No, you’re right. I have been feeling kind of lonely, I didn’t think Minhyuk moving out would’ve felt like such a big deal since we decided to end things mutually.” 

“Well, we’re all here for you and if you need a little wingman-ing tonight, just say the word.” Jeonghan winks over his shoulder.

Seungcheol was lying on Wonwoo’s bed watching as Jeonghan vetoed everything he suggested, Jeonghan, later on, shuffled through his drawers to find something that wasn’t a knitted item of clothing. 

“Aha! I knew you had this lying around somewhere.” From the depths of the bottom drawer, he pulls out a black mesh shirt. Soonyoung has been on a wardrobe purge and was leaving clothes he thought Wonwoo would look good in every time he stopped by. Something about having clothes that made him look his age. 

Wonwoo narrowed his eyes, “How do you know I have that?” 

“I asked Soonyoung of course!” His hand dived back into the drawer to pull out a sleeveless black mock neck knit and a pair of black jeans, “He had a surprisingly clear recollection of the clothes he gave you.” 

Looking warily at the long-sleeved mesh shirt, “Isn’t it a little cold for mesh?” 

Jeonghan waved his hand dismissively, “It’s fine, you’ll layer this shirt on top. Besides, it’ll warm up in the lounge. You’ll complain about the heat if I put you in anything else.” 

Pursing his lips, he contemplates if it was better to just follow what Jeonghan said rather than talk around in circles; Jeonghan was very good at getting what he wanted. 

But Wonwoo was also very good at bargaining his way out of Jeonghan’s games. 

Pursing his lips, Wonwoo hums thoughtfully, “How about you let me wear my regular stuff tonight and next boys night out you can choose what I wear?”

Jeonghan’s eyes narrow, “Do I have free reign?” 

The bespectacled man nods.

“Really? Like anything goes? Even the mesh?” 

Another nod. 

Appeased, Jeonghan throws the mesh back into the messy drawer and flops down onto the bed next to Seungcheol, “You better not take back those words when the time comes around Jeon Wonwoo.” 

Wonwoo shuffles around wordlessly and pulls out a navy cable knit sweater to layer over a cream button-up. Jeonghan might’ve said he’ll warm up but he highly doubted that considering it was coming from someone who constantly latched himself onto Mingyu the Walking Heater. 

As Seungcheol and Jeonghan pulled on their shoes, Wonwoo finished rolling up the cuffs of his dark blue jeans, “There he is, Grandpa Jeon, the man of the night.” Jeonghan wraps his arm around his and Seungcheol’s shoulders and tugged the two men close to him, “I’m not buying your drinks by the way.” 

Snorting, Wonwoo quips back, “Yeah, because you’ll be too busy batting your lashes and having Mingyu opening his poor little wallet for you.” 

“Exactly,” Jeonghan beams, “It’d be a crime if he didn’t after all I’ve done for him.” 

Seungcheol sniggers, “And what have you done exactly? Other than fueling his wet dreams.” 

He shoots the other man a conspiring look from underneath his lashes, “I don’t kiss and tell.” 

He unleashes the two men from his hold and dashes towards his car, “Come on! Mingyu’s wallet is waiting for me! I gotta get there fast before some other floozy gets to him.” 

Wonwoo reluctantly jogs towards the car as Seungcheol yells at Jeonghan for details. 

“Come on! You two have been dancing around each other for years now, put the poor guy out of his misery and date him already.” Seungcheol teases, his elbow ribbing Jeonghan gently. 

Smirking slightly, Jeonghan flips his freshly dyed grey hair, “You just don’t understand the game Mingyu and I play, it makes things fun. Besides, he’d never look at anyone else, I think we all know that.” 

Wonwoo can’t help but hum in agreement as he buckles his seatbelt, “That’s true.” 

“And it’s not like Hannie will ever allow Mingyu to give anyone else the time of day either,” Seungcheol adds as he backs up the car from the lot, “D’you remember last month when that groupie thought Mingyu was their bodyguard and tried schmoozing him up to get backstage?” 

Laughing loudly as he recalls the event, he continues on over the sound of Jeonghan screeching from the passenger seat, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Hannie get that angry over anyone and she was barely even touching Mingyu.” 

Sulking in his seat, Jeonghan looks determinedly outside his window, “He looked like he was enjoying the attention a little too much.” 

“Right,” Wonwoo snickers, “I’m sure he was just excited someone was verbally appreciating his new bicep workout.” 

Whirling around indignantly, Jeonghan shoots back “Excuse me, Mingyu knows exactly how much I appreciate his biceps thank you very much. And everything else about him too.” 

Seungcheol chimes in gently, “I’m sure he does. I’m pretty sure if he was a dog, his tail would be wagging excitedly every time he sees you.” 

He hears Jeonghan’s quiet humph, “As he should, I’m a goddamn prize.” 

Smiling to himself, Wonwoo pulls his phone from his pocket to check if he had missed any texts. 

_Seokmin:_

_hyung are you coming tonight? ^^_

Glancing up at the two men chatting quietly, he grins mischievously. 

_Wonwoo:_

_nah, just spending the night in. probably gonna turn in for the night._

_work’s been killer._

_Seokmin:_

_awww :c well hopefully u get to catch up on sleep!!! can’t have one of purple roses’ managers fainting on duty!!!_

_Wonwoo:_

_yah is that all i am to you?? just a manager??_

_wow seokmin-sshi i thought we were more than just business partners ㅠㅠ_

_Seokmin:_

_ahhh hyung^^ don’t be like that you know im just joking :D_

_ur an important hyung to me!!! i’ll let u go now so u better sleep!!!_

_i better not hear from seungcheol hyung that u were up playing games!!! >:c _

Muffling his laugh, he traces the little kakao sticker of an angry bear with his finger. He thinks about what Seokmin would look like when he sees him. He closes out of the app and slips his phone back into his pant pocket. The rest of the gang are surely going to be surprised when they see him pop in. He watches the lights of the buildings and stores blur by and only is snapped out of his daze when Seungcheol finally parks the car. 

“The rest of the guys said they got a table for us inside. I told Mingyu to make sure there are three chairs for us. He seemed a bit confused,” Jeonghan turns around in his seat to look at Wonwoo, “He said Seokmin told him Wonwoo wasn’t coming.” 

“I thought we could give them a little surprise, it’s been a while since I’ve had a night out with you guys.” Wonwoo adjusts his glasses before they slide off his nose, “As you said, it has been a while since I’ve gone out.” 

“Well, let’s get a move on before Seokmin drinks the bar dry.” Jeonghan wraps his arm around his shoulder before he could even process the statement and ask why Seokmin would be drinking so much. 

They hear Soonyoung’s laugh before they see him. He obviously had a few more drinks than the rest of the group, seeing as Jihoon is exasperatedly trying to force the man to drink water. Vernon is trying to help but is too busy laughing at whatever Soonyoung was mumbling to get a firm grip on him. 

Seungkwan was absent, most likely left to get more water, and just as Jihoon managed to convince Soonyoung to take a few sips, he caught the sight of Wonwoo and stood up excitedly. 

“Wonu!” He stumbles a bit and Seungkwan and Chan barely manage to get the man to sit back down, “What a surprise! I see they’ve lured you out of your cave.” 

Soonyoung waves his hand, gesturing Wonwoo closer to him, “Nice to see you out man, I was starting to think you were just a figment of my imagination.” 

“I’m starting to regret it if it means having to deal with you drunk right now,” he laughs as Soonyoung’s eyes widen and he starts yelling at him. 

“How could you?! Ten years of friendship and that’s how you treat me? Where would you find a friend like me who brings you hangover soup and seltzer in the morning? Where would you find a friend who ran across campus to give you money to buy a scantron for your final? Where?” He motions to grab the collar of Wonwoo’s collar. 

Seungkwan then decides to step and places his hand on Soonyoung’s forehead, “Alright, time to relax little buddy, you’re gonna make a scene and I’m planning to take Chan back here in the near future so please don’t get us kicked out.” 

With Soonyoung distracted, Wonwoo slips away and takes a seat down on the first empty chair he sees. He looks around for Seokmin but finds him by the bar top presumably waiting for drinks. He shifts to hide slightly from Seokmin’s view and focuses his attention back to the table. 

Soonyoung, appeased by whatever magic Seungkwan has performed, was silently drinking water through a straw as Junhui piled tteokbokki onto his plate and Minghao spooned some kimchi jeon on the side because Soonyoung was very serious about food not touching on his plate. 

“Ayyeee, Mingyu, just a little sip,” Jeonghan’s sing-song voice croons from the other side of the table. 

Mingyu was holding his glass of bourbon close to his chest, a small frown forming on his lips, “Hey, I splurged a bit on this drink. I had a rough day at work today.” His voice trails off and his lips pursing on the brink of a pout. 

“Aw, I’m sorry baby,” Jeonghan’s voice shifted into something gentle and softer, his hand rubbing soothingly against Mingyu’s arm, “do you wanna talk about it?” 

Mingyu’s lips thin out, “Maybe later tonight.” 

Jeonghan’s eyes melt a little, a smile gracing his face, “Okay, baby.” He leans his head against Mingyu’s shoulder for a bit before standing up and pulls his wallet from his jacket, “I’ll be right back, just gonna grab a drink.” 

His eyes follow Jeonghan as he walks to the bar and Wonwoo shifts his focus somewhere else, he’ll let Mingyu and Jeonghan have their time tonight. 

As he watches Vernon explain a drinking game to a confused looking Joshua, Wonwoo jerks forward when a heavy weight leans onto him suddenly. 

“Ahhhh hyung! You said you weren’t coming!” Seokmin’s voice was whiny in a way that told him that Seokmin had definitely indulged in some more drinks than usual tonight. 

Seokmin’s arms circled around him in a back hug and Wonwoo chuckled as he felt Seokmin snuggle his head against the back of his neck. 

“I’m never trusting anything you say ever again,” he complains, his words slurring slightly and body heavy with alcohol. 

Wonwoo’s hand reaches behind him to pat Seokmin’s hair, “Hyung just wanted to surprise you. Don’t be too upset, Seokminnie.” 

Seokmin hugs him a little longer and then lets go abruptly, “You don’t have a drink, hyung you can’t be the only one not drinking.” 

“Seungcheol and Jihoon aren’t drinking,” he points out. 

“I drove us here and when have you ever seen Jihoon drink other than when he takes a sip out of Vernon’s cup.” 

Seokmin nods solemnly, “So that means you’re the only one that isn’t a designated driver or a lightweight who is not drinking. I’m gonna get you a beer!” He’s already halfway to the bar when he turns around to call out, “You like Stella right?” 

Wonwoo nods and Seokmin smiles brightly in response, his cheeks flush pink from the alcohol. 

“He was a little sad when you said you weren’t coming,” Minghao whispers next to him as he sits down, Jeonghan and Mingyu had disappeared off somewhere leaving the seat open. 

“He worries, you know?” the man stops and gestures towards the bar, “You kind of withdrew when Minhyuk and you ended things.” 

Wonwoo’s shoulders slump a little, he hadn’t realized his absence was so obvious. The guys usually easily got up to their own little shenanigans and fed off each other’s energy that he didn’t think they’d notice him not being around, they knew he was a homebody but it must’ve been going on long enough to warrant worry. 

“Do you miss him? Minhyuk hyung?” Minghao asks, Wonwoo starts to shake his head but stops and looks into his glass of water to reorganize his thoughts.  
  
“I do miss him sometimes, but I think it’s mainly the companionship I miss the most. I went from living with someone I really loved to living all alone.” He plays with the napkin, tearing little pieces of it to give him something to do, “I didn’t realize how much time has passed until Jeonghan pointed it out. Besides, I don’t love Minhyuk the way I used to anymore.” 

Minghao stares at him, his dark brown eyes contemplating something. 

“And what about Seokmin?”, he gestures to the man standing on the other side of the lounge.

Uncertain, Wonwoo tilts his head, “What about Seokmin?” the table hushes a little at that and he can feel something looming.

Soonyoung looks at him bewildered, “You know he likes you right?” Seungkwan’s head whips around and he uses his hand to stop the drunk man from saying anything further. 

“What?” Wonwoo gets even more befuddled and he starts to feel like the carpet was pulled from right underneath him; his voice raises a bit in distress, “Why would Seokmin like me?” 

Minghao touches his elbow gently and shushes him, “Well, wasn’t that part of the reason why you were avoiding us? Seokmin was thoroughly convinced you found out how much he likes you and considering you had just broken up with Minhyuk, we thought-” 

He stops talking. 

“Here’s your drink!” Seokmin saunters up, albeit unsteady, and sets down Wonwoo’s beer. 

Seokmin, inebriated, doesn’t seem to notice the unusual quietness at the table allowing everyone to get a grip of the situation and pretend like they hadn’t just spilled Seokmin’s feelings for Wonwoo to see. 

As Seokmin wanders over to Soonyoung and the two are wrangled by Seungkwan about drinking in excess, he slips out of the pub for some air. 

He sees a couple standing by the street underneath the streetlight. He recognizes it was Jeonghan when he pulled away from Mingyu and realizes the two had been hugging, just standing out in the cold hugging. 

Mingyu looked more relaxed than he had been earlier in the pub; it was like Jeonghan had taken all his stress and made it vanish into the wind of the cold Seoul night. 

“Did you know Seokmin likes me?” He blurts out.

Mingyu and Jeonghan grow ridged. Jeonghan narrows his eyes, “Who told you?” 

“I don’t know? Soonyoung? Minghao? Everyone inside? It seems like everyone knew except me?” His arms gesticulate wildly towards the pub. 

Mingyu signs wearily, face pinched up, “I mean, it’s not like Seokmin really ever kept it a secret. His emotions are openly displayed on his face, it’s honestly surprising you never found out.” Jeonghan pinches him on his side and Mingyu hisses. 

“Wonwoo, I think you should talk to Seokmin about this. Asking around isn’t going to clear anything up, you’ll just get diluted stories from us instead of just asking the source yourself.” Jeonghan concluded, his voice just loud enough to hear over the traffic.

Wonwoo slumps and feels a little breathless, “But-but it’s Seokmin? He’s always kind and warm and friendly and it’s just-” he stops and takes a deep breath, his palms coming up to rub his eyes, “I never thought anything of it because I just thought he was Seokmin.”

Jeonghan pulls away completely from Mingyu and talks towards Wonwoo, “Listen, Wonwoo we can stand out here and debate over every little thing from over the course of three years as to why Seokmin likes you so much or you can just _talk_ to Seokmin. I think there’s a lot of things he wants to say.” 

Just as Jeonghan was about to drag him into the pub, the rest of the men filed out hurriedly. Seungkwan and Junhui are supporting Soonyoung to the best of their ability while Chan is carrying his bag followed by Minghao attempting to get Soonyoung’s keys from his jacket. Joshua, Vernon, and Jihoon are laughing as Seungcheol piggy-backs Seokmin out of the establishment. 

Seungcheol looks apologetically to the trio, “Soonyoung and Seokmin were getting a little rowdy so I figured it was best we call it a night before we actually get kicked out.” Seokmin looks fast asleep, arms dangling from over Seungcheol’s shoulders. 

“I’m gonna call a cab for Seok-”

Wonwoo interjects, “I can take a cab home with Seokmin. His place is on the way back to mine anyway.” 

Seungcheol looks a little bewildered but concedes when Jeonghan starts glaring at him, “Alright then,” he looks at Wonwoo, “You’re cool with that? I don’t mind splitting the bill for the cab for you guys, the pub is a bit far out from your apartment.” 

“No, it’s fine,” Wonwoo slowly steps forward and helps Seokmin down from Seungcheol’s back, “I don’t mind the cab fare.” Seokmin seems to awaken enough to stand as long as Wonwoo is supporting him up. 

“He’ll probably sober up on the ride back.” Wonwoo manages a thin smile and watches as Seungcheol successfully calls over a taxi. They both gently help Seokmin into the car and buckle him up before parting ways. 

The cab is quiet, the older man driving the taxi has the radio playing softly on a jazz station and didn’t make further conversation other than asking if they had a nice night. 

Wonwoo watches the yellow-tinted street lights move across Seokmin’s face, he watches as it illuminates Seokmin’s face. He admires the strong line of Seokmin’s jaw and his small mole dotted on the curve of his cheek that he knows Seokmin hates but Wonwoo likes because it makes him so endearing. There are brief spans of darkness when the streetlamps pass and it makes Wonwoo want to tug him closer to confirm if he was real. 

Wonwoo thinks. 

He thinks that he’s always been half in love with Seokmin. 

Seokmin is radiant and understanding and tender and so, so, so warm that when Wonwoo looks at him, he can’t help but feel like he is sitting in front of a hearth; comforted and well-taken care of. 

As he pays the cab fare, walks Seokmin slowly up the steps to the apartment building, and coaxes a drunk Seokmin to drink some water before promptly falling asleep in his bed, Wonwoo can’t help but feel incredibly happy. 

He tucks Seokmin into his bed after untying his shoes and gently removing Seokmin’s jeans so he’d be more comfortable when he woke up in the morning. Wonwoo goes into the kitchen to fill a bottle of water and investigates all his cabinets for Advil. After setting the water and two pills of Advil onto Seokmin’s bedside table, he sits on the edge of the bed. 

Leaning close, he presses a gentle kiss onto Seokmin’s forehead, just a light graze of his lips against Seokmin’s skin. He stands up to make sure he’s turned off all the lights in Seokmin’s apartment, tugs on his shoes, and gets back into the cab where he’ll go home and lie in bed and think.

  
  



	2. rest

hi everyone, im sure you're all aware of everything that is happening with mingyu. with the situation as it stands right now, im not comfortable writing/posting anything right now and will be stepping away from writing and kpop twitter overall for an undetermined amount of time. 

hope we reach a good resolution and the victim gets their justice.


End file.
